


Fake It Till You Make It - Supernatural J2 Big Bang 2016

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys work a case on a gay cruise.</p><p>Charlie books two of them in the honeymoon suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It Till You Make It - Supernatural J2 Big Bang 2016

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the SPN J2 Big Bang story, [Fake It Till You Make It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7324768), written by Kisahawklin.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
**Story Title Banner**

  
Credit [Background](http://www.puretravel.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/free-cruise-inclusions-620x245.jpg)

**Story Banner**

  
Credit [Background](http://cattycass.deviantart.com/art/blue-sky-82764087)  



End file.
